Purple Alien
Authors Note: Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's Super-zombie! I hope you enjoy this! It's my first Sci-fipasta! Chapter 1 - A new planet It was year 2021, and a number of hackers had attacked Minecraft. According to what was in the code, the hackers had given Minecraft outer space and made lots of things and planets in it too. Mojang were planning of removing everything that the hackers put in, but they were also interested about what exactly the hackers had put in. Mojang programmed a rocket into a server, and sent 8 of their most skilled and most intelligent known players. They were called: * Len (Male) * Limsert (Female) * Clarke (Male) * Windows (Male) * Linsan (Female) * Danale (Female) * McSenner (Male) * Inran (Female) These players had to play Minecraft from 12:00 to 14:00 sharp. Their job was to fly around space and discover as much as possible and bring it to Mojang, and as a reward they would all get paid £20,000 each. In two weeks they had found many blocks, items, resources and even some spawn eggs that were supposed to spawn 'An Alien'. The only problem with their mission was that the world was accidentally created in Hardcore mode, but so far nothing had happened, until now. Inran: Hey, what's with the siren? Len: We're passing a new planet, so we must discover it. Len was the ships captain. He was very funny and friendly and all the players liked him. Len: Check the scanner Danale, any activity on the surface that we should be aware of? Danale: The scanner is not working! Len: WHAT!!! McSenner: Here, let me try and fix it. McSenner was the ships engineer, and was very good at fixing things, but somehow he couldn't fix this. Len: This is bad! Now we don't know if there are any mobs around are at the landing point. Looks like I'll be coming with you guys. McSenner I'm putting you in charge while I'm gone, and Clarke and Limsert you will be coming with me! Clarke: Look Len you don't need to babysit us! When I said that Everyone liked Len, I forgot to mention that he doesn't like Clarke. Those two just could never get along. Windows: Good luck guys! Linsan: Yeah guys good luck! And then Len, Limsert and Clarke went into the landing chamber. Chapter 2 - What they found As the ship passed into the planets atmosphere, a large amount of gravity pulled the ship down. McSenner: Whoa there! The planet was windy and cloudy and dark, giving the three players a scared look on there face. Len: Just be prepared. If your prepared you'll be fine! Then the ship landed. Len: Right! Have you got all your gear, especially your Redstone Machine gun and space suit. Clarke: Will we really need them, the planet seems to have gravity. Len: Just do it! I'm the captain here! Then the door opened. The three player were all blasted back by the strong wind. They cautiously stepped out into the open. They could hardly see anything, just fog, dark clouds and- Limsert: What's that?! Len: What's what! Limsert: That! THAT!!! The three moved forward ten blocks, and the other two could see what Limsert was looking at. Up ahead of them was a very large spaceship on its side half in half out of the ground. Limsert: What is that! Len: Looks like a spaceship. Limsert: Maybe it has aliens! Len: Maybe it's the source of the broken scanner. Limsert: Maybe- Clarke: Well don't just stand there! Lets go and investigate!